Trying Not To Love You
by The Lovely Onion
Summary: Yes I did Name this Story after a Nickelback song. Sue Me. Anyway... *Story takes Place Before Nick Goes to the police academy* Nick has strong feeling for Judy. However, something inside of him yells that it could never be. The fox decides it best to hide these feeling, but finds that harder to do every passing day. How long till his heart explodes?
1. Chapter 1

I'll be completely honest with you. i have no fucking clue what i was thinking.


	2. After Bellwether

**AN-Hey Guys. I'm Trying again with this whole 'Fanfiction' thing. I understand that my last story had a couple of issues with it. I hope i cna get a second chance with this one. I hope you enjoy it.**

Bellwether looked down in shame as ZPD officers stood around her. However, While bellwether looked shameful, Judy and Nick looked pleased with themselves. They had just officially cracked the Missing Mammals case.

"Nice hustling skills there, Carrots," Nick said, looking down at the bunny with a smile.

"Well, I've been hanging around a professional for the past 48 hours. Perhaps his skills have rubbed off on me."

"Don't worry Hopps. We'll get you out of there in a second." Bogo said, looking into the whole.

"Thank you, Chief," Judy yelled with a smile.

"Then we can get your leg fixed," Nick said,"I can't just carry you around."

"Har-Har," Judy laughed sarcastically.

Suddenly a ladder fell into the hole,"Come on up," the chief voice called.

"You first, Carrots. If you fall I will catch you."

"A trust exercise may work," Judy joked.

"Whatever, Dumb fox," Judy laughed, limping to the ladder.

When Judy made it up to the ladder, Bogo took notice of Judy's leg,"What happened to you?"

"I Hit my leg at the museum," Judy answered.

"Well, putting that bandanna was a smart move."

"That would be thanks to the help of this fox here," Judy said, Motioning to the fox who had just made it up the ladder.

"Well, there's an ambulance outside. They will fix you up."

Thank you chief," Judy said as she started limping to the door. Her leg obviously hurting, something Nick took notice of so he knelled down, put on of her arms over his neck and helped her walk to the ambulance.

In this situation, Judy felt sort of weird. She had never thought of a fox helping her like this. Of course she was not spiciest or anything. Nick was basically her best friend as of now. Something she never would have imagined, especially with her past. Of course that was over, and Gideon Grey was a good mammal now, but there are some scars that don't really heal. Much like the ones on her cheek. She didn't want to tell Nick the story. To be honest, she didn't think Nick needed the knowledge of knowing that the reason she was paranoid around Nick was because she was attacked by a fox when she was nine. It was in the past. She could just move on.

The two had finally arrived to the ambulance where the doctor immediately started to work on Judy's cut. It wasn't long before it was stitched and wrapped up.

There was silence between the two. Something Judy didnt really want at the moment,"So, about being an officer.." Judy eased her way into saying. She had still hoped for Nick to join the ZPD as her partner.

"I really put thought into it," Nick admitted,"I would love more than anything to be a cop. However, with that whole felony tax evasion thing.."

"I think we could do something about that," a gruff voice said. The two mammals looked over to see chief Bogo,"Mr. Wilde, you helped basically save the entire city of Zootopia. I believe something that would be able to pardon you from that. We need good cops in the ZPD like Hopps and from the looks of how this went, you too."

Nick didn't think there was any possible way that he could be happier. He looked over to Judy with a smile and said,"I guess i'm going to the police academy."

 **AN-So, that was the first chapter. Imma try to only put these 'Author Notes' in here when needed. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. If you didn't please comment why so i can work to fix that in the future. Anyway, that's all i got for now. Till nest time...**

 **Toodles.**


	3. Academy

**ACADEMY**

Nick stood at the train station, waiting for the train to come and take him to the Zootopia Police Department. Beside him was Judy who looked a mixture of excited and...nervous. Nick, being the hustler he was, easily read through Judy's smile that was hiding the real truth.

"You ok there, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Of Course I am. Just real happy for you," Judy answered trying to assure the fox that she was fine.

"You look nervous," Nick said,"You scared of something? Worried that i'll take your place at best cop in Zootopia?"

Judy lightly punched the fox in the arm,"No you dumb fox. I'm just...It'll be weird not having you here. I mean we have known each other for a month, and having you leave all of a sudden...i may miss you."

Nick smiled. If Judy wasn't the mammal he knew he would have laughed saying she was being 'cute' and maybe even 'dumb', but Nick could read Judy like a book and he knew she was serious. The bunny was genuinely scared of him leaving, which made sense. From what the fox could tell, Judy had NO other friends. He felt sorry for her,"Carrots, it'll be a couple of months. You are the strongest bunny I have ever met, I know you can get through without a dumb fox holding you back."

Nick comment at the end made her laugh a little,"Just hurry back. I'm not asking for you to make top of your class, but I do want you to do good and come back as my partner."

"Carrots, I can promise you that i'll make you proud. And I'm going to work as hard as I can to be as good a cop as you. However, that may be difficult. You set the bar pretty high."

Judy found herself blushing at Nicks comment,"I know you can do it."

It was then that the train came up, causing Judy to grab Nick in a hug,"Make me proud."

"Trust me, Carrots, I'll try my hardest."

The fox then released himself from the hug and hopped on the train, looking at Judy as the Doors closed.

Nick turned around and saw mammals looking at him, obviously due to the fact that there was a fox on the train heading to the police academy. Nick fox refused to make eye contact with anyone as he sta down in an empty seat and said to himself,"Never let them see that they get to you."

###################################################################################  
Nick didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he felt the train stop. The fox rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked out the window to see the 'Zootopia Police Academy'. Just being here, and seeing the large sign that proved to the fox that his life was changing was enough for Nick to smile widely.

The fox grabbed the one bag he had taken with him and walked off the train with the other furute police officers. Perhaps the fox was not sure if these were FUTURE cops. They still had to pass their tests and get through all the training, However, nick was trying to be optimistic about a lot of things now. And if a fox can make it into the police academy, then these mammals have their chance of graduating.

Nick walked with the other mammals into the building where they saw a large polar bear standing,"Evening Cadets. All of you are here for one reason. To protect Zootopia. If you pass everything I throw at you then we can work it out. But if cannot handle it..YOU'RE DEAD!"

Nick flinched a little at the large bear. She then began to speak again,"We start training tomorrow. Get settled in."

The polar bear walked away and Nick went to a counter to find his room. The Otter behind the counter gave the fox a weird look, but handed him a key to the room he would be staying in. Nick thanked her and read the room number on the key, walking toward it.

He finally found the room and opened the door. He saw an old military cot, a dresser, and a desk. That was it. The fox still found himself smiling. How could he not?

Nick threw his bag on the bed and slammed down on the office chair, smiling. A minute passed until Nick heard the door open. He looked to see a Pig walk in.

"Hey," Nick said with a smile.

"You're the fox I heard of. Great."

Nick smiled,"Nick Wilde."

"Perhaps it would be best if I didn't tell you who I was. I don't see you lasting long here anyway."

the pig then started to unpack his bag. Hid back to Nick who had an understanding look. A fox was trying to be a cop. It was the craziest thing Zootopia had ever heard of.

Judy had just clocked out of work and told Clawhouser bye before she started walking home. The bunny found herself Zone out. Why was a question Judy wanted an answer to. It had happened when the thought of Nick came into her head. The bunny just shook the thought aside. She was worried about him and wanted the fox to succeed. Judy finally made it to her apartment and walked in. Almost instantly after she set her phone down on the desk, Judy's phone started to ring. It was Nick.

"Hey there, Fox," Judy said with a smile Nick couldn't see.

"Hey, Carrots. How was your first day without me?"

"It was really peaceful," Judy joked.

"I am truly wounded."

"You'll get over it. So, How was your first day?"

"We only got assigned to rooms. My roommate doesn't seem to cheery to have a fox in the same room with I'm, But I figured that would be expected."

"Just remember what you always told me. 'Never Let Them See That They Get To You.'"

"Thanks, Carrots. Hearing that from you makes me happy."

Judy smiled and said,"I'll always be here to support you."

"Thanks. Well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight, Carrots."

"Goodnight, Nick," Judy said, hanging up the phone. She put the phone back down, and it started to ring again.

The bunny groaned and grabbed her phone, seeing that it was her mom and dad. The bunny took a breath and pushed 'accept'.

"Hey, Guys," Judy said.

"Hey Judy," Her mom and dad both said, how you doing?"

"I'm ok. Pretty slow day."

"Well, you could always-"

"I'm gonna be a carrots farmer dad," Judy said, cutting her father off.

"I was going to say that you could come and visit us this weekend sense you normally have the weekend off."

Judy now felt bad,"Sorry for snapping dad This has been a pretty off day. Maybe a trip back home would help."

The two older bunnies smiled and said,"That's great Judy. Just tell us when your coming so we can prepare. Love ya."

"Love you too," Judy said, hanging up the phone.

The bunny went to sleep after that and prayed one more time for Nick to succeed at the academy.


End file.
